Touhou vs. Capcom/Viewtiful Joe
Bio Joe was just a movie fanatic that idolizes Captain Blue, his favorite movie character. One day while watching a movie with his girlfriend, Silvia, a shadowy figure defeats Captain Blue and reaches from the screen to pull Sylvia into it. Captain Blue's robot, Six Machine, is punched out of the movie by the figure, and it takes Joe back with it. Joe is confronted by Captain Blue, who gives him a V-Watch. This allows him to transform into his alter ego, Viewtiful Joe, whenever Joe says "henshin a-go-go baby!". Movelist Skill Cards *Excellent Knuckle Punch: Joe aims a backward leaning fist strike similar to an uppercut to the chin. Hits overhead. *Voomerang: Joe throws his head crest at the opponent like a boomerang. Trajectory varies with button used. Can be done in midair and can be charged to increase damage with glowing flame effects, and have lock-on capabilities. *V-Bomb/Shocking Pink: Joe juggles a bomb then kicks at the opponent that can explode moment later. The move can be charged with the button used determining the amount of time it takes to explode and the bomb can hit anyone, even Joe himself. The bomb can also be hit by attacks of all sorts to bounce it around before it explodes. *Red-Hot Kick: His signature move, where he attacks from midair with a flying kick with him surrounded by fire. Can fly in three different directions. *Groovy Uppercut: Joe performs a Dragon Punch-like move leading with his helmet, with the L version making him fly straight up. *Air Joe: While airbone, Joe performs a series of fast rapid attacks. Can tap the button used for more hits, and is mashable till Joe lands. *V-Dodge: Joe jumps up in the air and poses. This dodges all moves that are not throws, including projectiles. Spell Cards *Desperado: Six Machine appears with Joe's girlfriend Silvia riding on top of it. Joe then uses the cannon to fire a single, powerful laser blast at his opponent. Can be used in midair. *Mach Speed: Joe rapidly jabs at his enemy at high speeds while lines resembling photographic film scroll along the top and bottom of the screen, then ends the attack with a launching uppercut. Last Word *Slow and Zoom: Viewtiful Joe kicks the enemy, then dances and taunts the opponent. The opponent becomes angry and tries to punch Joe, but Joe activates Slow and avoids the enemy's attack. He then kicks them in the back, launches the enemy in the air with an uppercut, and then jumps in the air and does a pose, adding damage. Misc. *Battle Intro: Joe transforms into Viewtiful Joe and says “Henshin a-go-go baby!". *Taunt: He claps and says “Scared yet?” *Victory Pose: He poses and says “I am Joe! Viewtiful Joe!” Winning Quotes Newsflash! Viewtiful Joe's kicking butt and taking names! So, um... what was your name again? No one can stop Viewtiful Joe! Well... Except for Silvia, maybe... C'mon, guys, say it with me! HENSHIN-A-GO-GO, BABY! Oh darn, my bad! Hang on for a sec. You think I can have a do-over? We gotta have a cooler ending than that! Pretty please? Vs. Self: Whoa, it's a fake me! But yo, the level of detail is off the charts! I guess imitation IS flattery. Vs. Asura: Hey, hey, you big slowpoke! You can't block what you can't keep up with! Vs. Batsu: Puh-lease! Hot-tempered guys like you are just so passé! You're gonna have to be hot and cool like me, if you wanna stay in fashion! Vs. Ryu and Ken: Wait, wait. You throw fireballs and stuff...without the superhero getup? Dude, you got gyped badly! Vs. Meiling, Chun Li, Talbain and Gene: Ha, looks like I got your kung fu beat. Vs. Phoenix Wright: You... A hero...? I don't think you really belong here, do you? Vs. Soki: Um, dude... Here's some advice. It may happen in the movies, but that blonde hair and huge sword doesn't really scream "samurai!" Vs. Megaman and Bass: Man, you got so many awesome attachments! I'm kinda envious that you got all those cool weapons... Vs. Morrigan, Trish and Juri: Sorry lady, but I've got too many older, bat-guano crazy women in my life as it is! Vs. Sakura: You sure you should be wearing that? Oh, not that I’m complaining! Vs. Jin: ...Hey, you promised! You said you'd let me ride in that big robot! And I wanna get my picture taken too! Vs. Hayato: Whoa, a real lightsaber? Cool! I thought it was only on Star Wars! Vs. Roll: A cute robot girl who's also a maid? You know, there's such a thing as overkill. Vs. Saki: Wait, you're really part of the Earth Defense Squad!? I thought you were just cosplaying! Vs. Zero: Haha! And a new rival enters the ring! Your buddy X is gonna be green with envy, dude! Vs. Captain Commando: No way, the Commando team! You guys are like my second favorite heroes after captain blue! Vs. Frank West: How is this pose? Or this? Oh, I know. I can make this an awesome photo by beating up a zombie with style. Vs. Felicia: Gah!!! Lady, put some clothes on! You’re giving me a nosebleed! Vs. Dante: That means I'm both Viewtiful AND stylish! Vs. M. Bison, Akuma, Wesker, Dr. Wily, Firebrand, Vergil, Seija and Tenshi: Good always triumphs...as they say! Vs. Strider Hiryu: Whoooo-wee! I just rocked your world, ninja-boy! And I got the cooler scarf to boot! Vs. Reimu: I’m not as big on Touhou as I am with Tatsunoko and Marvel, but Silvia really likes them. Mind making this autograph out to her? Vs. Marisa: Now that's how a heroine's gotta be! Maybe you and Silvia can swap places? ...No? Dang. Vs. Sakuya: A maid…..throwing knives and controlling time….it’s like something out of an Anime! Vs. Aya: I can see the headline for the next Bunbunmaru Newspaper: “Mystery Hero Saves The Day! Not Your Average Joe!” Vs. Sanae: That's what I'm talking about. If you want to fight for what's right, you gotta learn to step it up! Vs. Futo: Sorry, but you're gonna need more of that Feng Shui stuff to keep a real hero down. Vs. Yukari, Remilia, Wriggle, and Utsuho: Something about you gives off a real super-villain vibe. Vs. Suika: Sorry, but us heroes have to set a good example, ya know. Vs. Kokoro: Looks like my one mask tops your ten. Vs. Yuuka: I don't recall flowers being able to pack a punch. Vs. Momiji and Kagerou: I think I've put up with enough canines today. Vs. Amaterasu: Hey, this might be a perfect scenario where the god rewards the hero with great power. Vs. Mamizou: I'd ask if you’re interested in being a superhero, but I think one with your theme was already taken. Vs. Yuyuko, Flandre, Rumia Hsien-Ko and Demitri: Ha! How do you like that? I ain't afraid of no monsters! Vs. Shantae: A real live Genie! Does this mean I get a wish or something? Vs. Iesua: Wait so you’re the daughter of God? That means you’re…! Gee, Touhou sure has alot of weird characters…. Vs. Cammy: C'mon, sweet thing! Show more passion! Vs. Yuugi: I'm realizing I like really tall women. Also, I'm totally cool with the horn. Vs. Tessa: Hey, are you like a fortune teller or something? Vs. Satori: Hey hey hey! Don't try to pry my secret identity out of me! Vs. Medicine: Now be a good little girl and lose the poison. Vs. Anakaris: Time to go night night, your highness! Vs. Yumemi: Whoa, now that is an awesome weapon! It's like the Punisher gun from Trigun! Vs. Amingo: Okay Catcus man, let's tango! Vs. Nue: What kind of costume is that? Vs. Sonson: So your story is the basis for Dragon Ball Z? That's really something! Vs. Kogasa: Uh, miss....your Umbrella is kinda freaking me out.... Vs. Spencer: Chill out, Tarzan! Vs. Hina: Fortune favors justice! Vs. Masamune: I’m too much for your chambara shtick! Vs. Kasen: Nice cosplay you’ve got going, young- WAIT, THAT DRAGON IS REAL? Vs. Dan: I think your powers are busted. That's what happens when you don't get the full set. Vs. Murasa: It’s a hero’s job to stop a ship from sinking. Nothing personal. Vs. Nick: Fix me up a cool mech, and I’ll take care of these zombies for you. Vs. Seiga: Heroes don’t take orders from villains. Vs. Nero: You aren't quite the same stylish guy I expected. Oh well, you're still pretty cool. Ending (Joe arrives to Silvia and the two hug.) Silvia: Joe! My hero! You defeated Fafnir and saved all of us! Joe: Well, of course! If I lost, everybody I love and cared would be dead! Silvia: So, you actually went to the Touhou Project universe? That’s so cool! I love Touhou Project! Joe: Speaking of that…. Silvia: ? (Joe hands her a photo of Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya and Sanae with their Autographs on it.) Silvia: Oh, Joe…I love it! Thank you! (She gives him a kiss on the cheek and Joe blushes.) Joe: Gee….Your Welcome… Silvia: *Giggles* Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Male Characters